Behind Her Smile
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. Behind her smile, Madison's life wasn't as perfect as it seemed. Featuring Madison Rayne and Bully Ray.


**A/N:** Good morning, Upper East Siders. Once again, this is based off of the RP that I am a part of. So yeah. I own nada. Read. _Review_. **Enjoy**! Peace and love!

* * *

><p>Bound For Glory. It was the biggest PPV of the year - one that Madison Rayne had been looking forward to ever since the Queen's Qualifying matches were announced. Now here she was - in her locker room, more than prepared to get her Knockouts title back. On the outside, she was happy and determined. On the inside? Well, that was a different story. Everyone already knew that she was a absolute bitch - people either got used to it or moved on. But, this cold hearted bitch, it wasn't her. Not really anyway.<p>

The real Madison Rayne? At one time, she was sweet and kind, always smiling and laughing. But the best thing about her? She had true love. His name was Jesse Cabot and from the moment they met, they were inseparable. Madison had closed herself off, hating herself for what she did with Bully Ray and Eric Bischoff - and the other men. She was afraid that her past would ruin hers and Jesse's future. Yet when she finally broke down and told him the truth, he didn't love her any less. In fact, he'd proposed to her.

_"Ashley, stop it. Okay? Stop," Jesse frowned, taking both of Madison's hands._

_She looked up at him, still sobbing. "You hate me, right? You think I'm a slut?"_

_Jesse wiped her tears away, kissing her lips. He stood up, helping the blonde to her feet before scooping her into his arms and bringing her to the couch. She tried to move, but he pulled into his lap, securing her in his arms. He kissed her forehead before looking her straight in the eye._

_"Ashley Nichole Simmons, I love you more than anything else in the world," Jesse said. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You've been through a lot, more pain than anyone should see, but that will never make me love you any less."_

_"Jesse…"_

_He smiled lightly, pulling an engagement ring out of his pocket. "Ashley, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"_

_Happy tears filled her eyes as she excitedly nodded her head. "Oh my god, yes! Yes! Oh, Jesse, I would love to marry you!"_

Tears rolled down Madison's cheeks as she sunk to the floor. Just four months later on Novembers 1st, Jesse was killed - killed because he protected her at all costs. Her hands fell by the half heart pendant that hung around her neck. Jesse had bought the pair of necklaces when he first went overseas so that their hearts 'would always be with each other'. Her sobbing grew worse as memories kept flooding through her mind.

"Knew I'd find ya here, ya worthless slut."

The brunette quickly stopped sobbing, or at least attempted to, appalled at the sound of Bully Ray's unmistakable voice. Within moments of stepping into her locker room, he had her backed into a corner, his placed on either side of the wall, keeping her from going anywhere.

"Get the fuck out of here, you pig," Madison snapped.

"Aw, come on, Mads. I just wanna wish ya luck tonight," he smirked. "Wish ya luck that ya gonna end up in ya favorite position - on ya back."

Glaring daggers at him, she slapped him hard across the face. Bully Ray scowled as he licked the blood from his lip before grabbing the small woman by the hair. He snickered when she winced in pain, savoring it.

"Watch yaself, slut. Ya wanna be able to compete tonight, don't ya?"

"Excuse me?"

"When's the last time I fucked the ability to walk outta ya? I miss that."

Madison scoffed, turning away from him as more tears fell. Bully Ray took a step back. Glancing around the locker room, he spotted the picture of Madison and Jesse taped onto the wall and ripped it off before she could stop him. He chuckled at it, holding it out of reach before deciding to stuff it in his pocket.

"Ain't this pathetic? This the dumb fuck that wanted to marry ya?" he snorted.

"He wasn't a dumb fuck!" Madison screeched. "Give it back!"

"He wanted to marry a slut. He's dumb."

"I fucking hate you."

"Now ya have no one right? Karen got that idiot from Fortune now and does Gunner even care about ya? Hell, where's Aries been lately?"

Her tears grew even worse as she tried desperately to hide them. Bully Ray lifted her chin, shoving his tongue into her mouth before laughing. He made another jab about her being a whore before triumphantly walking out of the locker room. Madison slumped to the ground, crawling into a ball as she sobbed into the cold tiles. Once again, Bully Ray had broken her down - and with only two hours before Bound For Glory.

_Thank you for being a friend… _The sound of the Golden Girls theme told her that Karen was calling for her, but she couldn't be bothered to answer it. Did any of it matter? Wasn't Bully Ray right about everything?

Maddie? It's me. Where the fuck are you? I overheard Bischoff on the phone earlier…something about Bully Ray. Did he come after you again? Please just tell me you're okay, I can't have you hurt again. Maddie, please. I'm worried about you.

Madison sniffled as she glanced at her phone after the voicemail ended. She opened up a new text message and typed the words 'love you' and sent the message to Karen. The brunette wiped a few tears away before taking the battery out of her phone and tossed it to the side. Two hours till her match, all she wanted to do was wallow in self pity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there ya go. Short, but still lovely. Enjoy and review. xoxo


End file.
